Допрос с пристрастием
by Yael1
Summary: Кингсли должен быть уверен, что Люциус не представляет опасности для общества


**Допрос с пристрастием**

Автор: Яэль

Пейринг: ЛМ/КШ

Рейтинг: PG-13

Саммари: Кингсли должен быть уверен, что Люциус не представляет опасности для общества

Диклаймер: не думаю, что Роулинг это надо, но если да, мне не жалко

Предупреждение: упоминаются события 7-ой книги

Примечания: написано на челлендж «Улыбнись!» на Снарри-форуме на тему «Первое свидание».

* * *

Кингсли выпил очередную дозу укрепляющего зелья и тяжело вздохнул. Последние три недели были просто сумасшедшие. После того, как эйфория победы прошла, пришло время наводить порядок. А это было совсем непросто – треть работников Министерства оказались Упивающимися Смертью и сейчас дожидались суда или погибли во время битвы в Хогвартсе, треть находились год под действием Империо и нуждались в помощи колдомедиков, а оставшиеся волшебники уже падали от усталости. Люди работали по шестнадцать часов в сутки и это при том, что ученики Хогвартса помогали, как могли.

- Кингсли? Ты еще здесь? – Гарри Поттер заглянул в кабинет с думосбором и флакончиками с воспоминаниями. 

- Где мне еще быть? Я не знаю, за что мне раньше хвататься – проверять работников Министерства, проводить суды над Упивающимися Смертью, подготавливать новую тюрьму или отлавливать дементоров. 

- Ты забыл о переговорах с магглами насчет компенсаций и перговорах с гоблинами, - чуть виновато улыбнулся Гарри. - Но может тебя обрадует, что мы закончили с допросами?

- Если бы ты не разрушил Гринготс, я бы тебя боготворил, - улыбнулся Кингсли. – Иди отдыхать, Гарри. И спасибо за помощь. Если хочешь, завтра можешь взять выходной.

- Лучше не надо. Чем быстрее мы наведем порядок тут, тем раньше сможем начать восстанавливать Хогвартс. 

Гарри ушел, а Кингсли, с тоской взглянув на часы, отправился в думосбор.

* * *

- Доброе утро! – Гарри заглянул в кабинет вместе с чашкой кофе и бутербродами от миссис Уизли. – Я так и знал, что ты не уходил отсюда.

- Передай Молли спасибо за завтрак. Я должен был просмотреть воспоминания, чтобы уже разобраться хотя бы с этим. 

- Ну и что ты думаешь?

Кингсли допил кофе и взглянул на свои записи. 

- Я согласен с тобой – все, кроме Малфоев остаются ждать суда. Драко уже отпустили домой час назад. 

- А что ты будешь делать с Люциусом?

Это был интересный вопрос. Кингсли с удовольствием сделал бы много чего Малфоем, еще со времен юности... Но Люциус, в отличии от своей бывшей жены, которую отпустили в первый же день, все-таки был Упивающимся Смертью. 

- Я думаю, что мне стоит лично допросить его, Гарри. С одной стороны, его информация нам очень помогла, но я должен быть уверен, что он не представляет опасности для общества.

Гарри задумался.

-У магглов иногда дают срок условно. То есть преступника отпускают, но при первом же нарушении сажают в тюрьму, и к тому же заставляют выполнять работу полезную для общества. Мы могли бы тоже использовать эту систему. 

В голове Кингсли зарождался план. Да, это было бы совсем неплохо – деньги и знания Малфоя сейчас совсем не помешали бы Министерству, да и переговоры с гоблинами можно будет ему поручить... Вот только нельзя такого опасного человека оставлять без присмотра...

- Это интересная система. Пусть приведут Малфоя ко мне в кабинет через час.

- Хорошо, Министр, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Хорошего дня.

* * *

- Добрый день, мистер Малфой, - поздоровался Кингсли со своим посетителем.

Несколько минут прошло в молчании – Малфой изучал кабинет, который в очередной раз изменился с приходом нового хозяина, а Кингсли изучал Малфоя. Последний год на службе Волдеморта и несколько недель в камере отнюдь не пошли на пользу бывшему аристократу. Его прическа напоминала шевелюру Поттера, когда тот забывал причесаться, только светлые волосы выглядели намного хуже в немытом состоянии. Люциус похудел, постарел лет на десять и ему совсем не помешала бы новая мантия. И маникюр. Грязь под ногтями смотрелась совсем не эстетично. 

- Вашего сына недавно отпустили домой, - наконец прервал молчание Министр. – Мы посчитали, что он не представляет опасности для общества. К сожалению, я не могу сказать тоже самое о вас.

- Я рассказал все, что знал, - устало ответил Малфой. – И не понимаю, зачем я здесь. Вы решили лично сообщить дату суда? Мы оба знаем, что это простая формальность.

- Я еще не уверен, что вас будут судить. 

Малфой пожал плечами.

- Вы хотите отправить меня в Азкабан без суда? Я не удивлюсь, если так. Вы получили нужную информацию...

- Ну, во-первых, мы больше не используем Азкабан, как тюрьму для волшебников. А во-вторых, вы, конечно же, не знакомы с интересной маггловской системой условного заключения?

В глазах Люциуса впервые мелькнуло что-то похожее на интерес.

- Нет, не знаком. И в чем заключается эта система?

- Преступнику назначают срок условно – человек остается на свободе, но при первом же нарушении отправляется в тюрьму. К тому же, этот преступник обязан выполнять общественные работы. Мы думаем ввести такую систему и в нашем мире.

- И что я должен буду делать? – Люциус явно оживился и уже мечтал об открывающихся возможностях.

- Я не уверен, что вы подходите для этой программы, - поспешил испортить настроение Министр. – Я боюсь, что вы представляете опасность для магглов и магглорожденных. 

- И как я смогу убедить вас, что это не так? – поинтересовался Люциус, прикидывая в уме, сколько это будет ему стоить.

- Думаю, вы согласитесь, что многие магглорожденные очень пострадали за последний год, и компенсация им не помешает. Мы решили открыть фонд помощи. Вас заинтересует такой вариант пользы для общества?

- Вполне, - улыбнулся Люциус. – Я готов взять ответственность за свои действия и перевести половину содержимого моего сейфа в пользу этого фонда.

- Это будет вполне приемлемо. И если мы уже начали говорить о сейфах... Министерство пытается вести переговоры с гоблинами – им не очень понравилось, что Гарри пришлось разрушить Гринготтс. Я понимаю, что ваша прежняя должность была немного другой, но я верю, что при желании вы справитесь с этой задачей и восстановите деловые отношения между гоблинами и волшебниками.

- Разумеется, я справлюсь, - уверено ответил Малфой, и Кингсли начал узнавать прежнего Люциуса.

- Если вы справитесь, то я назначу вас начальником финансового отдела.

Люциус просиял.

- Но есть еще два условия, - поспешил добавить Министр. – Самое главное из них – я должен быть уверен, что вы не представляете опасности для магглов. 

- И как я смогу это доказать? Дать Нерушимую Клятву, что не обижу никого из несчастных магглов?

- Интересное предложение, - задумчиво сказал Кингсли, изучая Малфоя, - но у меня есть более интересное предложение. Вы проведете несколько часов среди магглов, в маггловской одежде и без волшебной палочки, а я понаблюдаю за вашей реакцией. 

- Я согласен. 

- Замечательно. У вас есть два часа, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Маггловскую одежду вам предоставят.

* * *

- Я ошибаюсь, или это действительно очень дорогой ресторан? – поинтересовался Люциус, оглядываясь по сторонам.

- Вы не ошибаетесь, - улыбнулся Кингсли.

- Вы, видимо, часто здесь бываете, - с невольным уважением заметил Малфой, - раз сам хозяин ресторана поздоровался с вами. 

- Личное знакомство с маггловским премьер-министром дает о себе знать. К тому же, я часто бывал здесь, пока работал в его канцелярии. 

- Это входило в ваши обязанности? – усмехнулся Люциус.

Кингсли лишь загадочно улыбнулся.

- Довольно хорошее место. И еда потрясающая. Мои эльфы точно не умеют такое готовить, - пожаловался Малфой, поглощая вторую комбинацию суши. 

- Это японская еда. У магглов есть разные рестораны – японские, китайские, аргентинские, арабские. Я купил книги с маггловскими рецептами, и мои эльфы начинают учиться. 

- И музыка неплохая, - Люциус с интересом разглядывал танцующие пары. – Вы не хотите потанцевать, Министр?

- Почему бы и нет, мистер Малфой?

- Хм... А что еще знают магглы, чего не знаем мы? – спросил Люциус, принимаясь за десерт после нескольких танцев. 

Министр улыбнулся и начал рассказывать – об электричестве и генетических лабораториях, о полетах на самолете и компьютерах, о мобильных телефонах и интернете...

- Простите, но мы закрываемся, - прервал их разговор смущенный официант.

- Что ж... Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что вы не представляете опасности для магглов, - заметил Кингсли. – Но есть еще одно условие, мистер Малфой.

- У меня есть предложение, Министр, - улыбнулся Люциус. – Может мы продолжим переговоры у вас дома? 

- Я думаю, это замечательная идея, Люциус.

* * *

- Добрый вечер, Люц, - поздоровался Кингсли заходя в спальню.

- Привет, - рассеянно ответил Малфой, не отрываясь от экрана монитора.

- Если бы я знал, что ты настолько полюбишь магглов, то не стал бы рассказывать тебе об этой чертовой игрушке.

- Угм...

- Люциус, я с тобой разговариваю! – выдернутый из розетки шнур помог достигнуть желаемого результата.

- Я не магглов люблю, а их технологию. К тому же, я заслужил небольшой награды – Гриногтс снова открыт, и даже Поттеру можно пользоваться своим сейфом.

- У меня были немного другие идеи о награде, - усмехнулся Кингсли, осторожно левитируя ноут с кровати на стол. – Да и эти маггловские «технологии» ты любишь не меньше, чем свой компьютер.

Увидев содержимое пакета, Люциус довольно облизнулся и поспешил отключить телефон.


End file.
